Secret's Out
by Inner Nobody
Summary: Freddie's in for the most likely weirdest day of his life. Because the walls have ears and when they have cell phones they like to text.


**Greetings. This is the first of many fics to hopefully come. Enjoy. Turned out a **_**Lot**_** longer than I thought it would. I thought about turning it into a two shot but I couldn't pick out a good spot to stop.**

**Slightly inspired by iLike Jake and just so you know they are in their sophomore year.**

**Disclaimer: I might own Dan's soul but not his show. *grumbles* Damn contract.**

Sam had finally done it. She told Carly one of her darkest secrets.

"You like Freddie?" Sam nodded. "You like Freddie?" Again she nodded. "You like Freddie?"

"Carly!"

"Sorry, sorry..." She was just trying to wrap it around her head. Sam and Freddie dating? Sure, she and Wendy had talked about it but Carly had never _really_ looked into the possibility of it actually happening. If this was true then Sam needed to act fast.

"Then you need to tell him. LIKE NOW!" Carly exclaimed while flailing her arms.

Sam just waved her off. "What's the big rush? It's not like the girls here like him anyhow. I mean when was- Whoa!" She stumbled and watched as Carly started dragging her towards someone. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you something."

Carly eventually stopped when they were in front of a girl named Madison. Maddie for short. She'd only been going to Ridgeway for a year and from the moment she walked through the doors, a lot of the male population had been after her. But who wouldn't? She had the looks, style, personality. Everything! But she never used it to her advantage. That or she was completely oblivious to it. She was very much like Carly which made her one of the few preppies that Sam liked.

Maddie turned and jumped in shock when Carly and Sam appeared out of no where. "Crap guys. You're gonna give someone a heart attack." When her heart finally slowed a bit she noticed that Sam was giving Carly a look of confusion and Carly was staring very intently at her. "Uh...do you guys need something?" She started pushing her pointer fingers together, a nervous habit she could never stop.

Carly had never really been a straight forward kind of person, but for the sake of Sam's stubbornness, she felt it was needed. "I'm really sorry about being blunt about this Maddie but if you could, would you go out with Freddie?"

Sam was stunned while Maddie tried to cover her blush.

When she had first come to Ridgeway she was very uncomfortable with the stares she was getting. That is until she met Freddie. When he looked at her she didn't feel like she needed to cover herself. He was also really nice even though he had just met her. He showed her around school, helped her find her classes, he even let her sit with him at lunch and introduced her to his friends. Her first week had been perfect and it was all because of Freddie. Which is why by the end of it, she was head over heels for him.

Maddie gulped as she looked from Sam to Carly. "Sam won't hurt me if I answer that will she?"

Said blonde raised an eyebrow at this. "Why would I?"

"Well you two are going out right? I mean that's what everyone else is saying."

This was news to Sam's ears. She had never heard that but that didn't matter. She couldn't help herself. It was a natural reflex. "Ew, gross. Why would I go out with him?"

Maddie's eyes widened at Sam. "Wait you and Freddie aren't dating?"

She tried. She could of simply said, _Actually we are_, but it wouldn't come out. "No way would I date that dork."

Maddie's face lit up like the sun. "Bye guys! I got to go!" She let out a loud squeal as she ran to her next class.

Carly watched as her friend ran away. "Sam, what the heck just happened?"

Sam just shrugged off what she hoped wasn't anything. "I don't know but it's probably not important."

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been listening and she was already texting around the school.

**Freddie Benson's single! XD**

_The Next Day_

Freddie jumped up as his alarm went off. Hopping up he couldn't help feel something was off. Shrugging, he went about his morning as usual. Shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then wait outside Carly's for her and Sam.

When they finally did arrive, Sam seemed really nervous and Carly seemed to be pushing her to do something. _'First sign of a weird day. Sam nervous.' _Soon they were all in his car and on their way. It was eerily quiet the whole drive compared to the normal cracks from Sam or Carly asking if they had new ideas for the show. _'Sign two.' _Eventually he parked and they were at his locker as it was the closest. Carly said something about getting to class early and took off leaving Sam and him alone.

"Freddie I need to talk to you."

Freddie shut his locker and leaned against it. "Okay. Shoot."

"I...I..." She couldn't think straight. The way he was leaning with a smile on his face was so beyond she could practically feel herself melting. _'How is he doing this?!' _She had to struggle to stay on her feet. "I-I'll tell you after school!" Turning fast, Sam used her hair to try and hide her red face as she walked away.

_'Yep. This has weird day written all over it.'_

This was proven even more as the whole way to his first class he could feel eyes staring intently at him. But every time he checked, it seemed to disappear and intensify from the other direction. After checking a fifth time, he decided to ignore it and get to class as fast as possible. That plan went out the window as a girl stepped in his path.

But this wasn't just any girl. This was Alison Taeger or as just about any other guy in the school called her 'The Hottest Senior in History'. It wasn't completely unusual for them to be around each other as they had some of the same advanced classes together. They had even hung out once or twice. What was unusual however was the seemingly predator-like look in her eyes.

With a gulp and a tiny wave, he said, "Hey Ali." The grin that appeared on her face made him unconsciously start moving back but she just followed.

"Freddie I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"S-Sure. What d-do you need?" Her eyes never changed until he backed himself into the lockers. Problem was they only seemed to appear more dangerous as a smirk crossed her face. Wanting the slightly frightening situation to end, he nodded immediately when she asked if he could help her with some Calculus homework at lunch. Suddenly, as if she was bipolar, she smiled like usual and thanked him. Sighing in relief, he said bye and started heading for class. She was just out of sight when all the sudden he felt someone pinch his butt making him jump. His head snapped around only to see no one there. _'What the hell is going on today?!'_

Freddie decided to just skip anymore talking till he got to class. When he finally made it, after feeling the staring the whole way, he quickly took his seat but not before having every girl he passed give him the same look as Alison. Well not every girl. Maddie seemed to be acting normal which he was thanking high heaven for. "Hey Maddie," he said smiling before plopping down into his desk next to her.

"H-Hi Freddie!" She stuttered though excitedly. Today was the day she would ask him out and from the eyes she could feel trying to burn a hole through her it needed to be soon. "Um...Freddie wh-what are you doing for lunch?" Sure it was a strange question. They always sat with Carly, Sam, and Wendy but she was hoping to get him alone before asking.

He knew it wasn't her fault but that question brought him back from any sense of normalcy he had found in her. "Um I'm actually kind of busy. Alison needs some help with some homework..." He gulped as he wondered which Ali he would get. The usual sweet one or the one he met in the hall.

Maddie's mood dropped instantly. She would definitely be avoiding lunch today but maybe she could come up with something else. "Oh...well do you want to maybe...get smoothes after school?" She closed her eyes and braced for herself for a negative response.

Freddie thought this over. After the day he was having and getting the feeling if might get worse, smoothes with his friend sounded great.

"Sure. That sounds great actually."

She beamed. "Okay! Groovy Smoothes right after school?" Getting a nod and a smile, she turned ahead to pay attention though her mind was just on what would happen this afternoon.

_Lunch Time_

Wendy was starting to get really annoyed. You see she has been walking around the school all day and seeing girls clustered together and whispering. The problem is she has no idea what they are talking about. And when the most informed person in the school has no idea what's going on there is something wrong. It's not like she's a gossiper. No, she just likes being able to always know what's going on around her and even when she tried to find out, she either got glares or mass giggling.

She walked through cafeteria door and went through the lunch line before heading to the usual table. But when she reached it Freddie and Maddie were noticeably missing while Carly looked depressed while Sam was glaring in another direction. _'Great. More problems.' _She greeted her friends but only got a nod and a grunt. "Okay. What's up with you two and do either of you know why everyone is acting so weird?"

Carly gave Sam a fleeting look before telling the red head about Sam's secret which made Wendy squeal at being right. Then her major screw up with the Maddie incident and how someone must have overheard and now girls were threatening to swarm Freddie.

Wendy was not pleased.

"Carly! Why did you do that?! I started that rumor so they had plenty of time to actually get together!" She whisper screamed.

Sam's head snapped towards her friend. "You? You started that?"

Wendy gave an apologizing look. "Well...you two just sort of fit together perfectly and since you guys are too stubborn I thought I'd give you guys some...room to work with… Please don't kill me!" She quickly covered her head with her arms. Even if Sam had admitted to liking Freddie there was still no telling what she might do.

But there was nothing to worry about. Sam just kept going over three words Wendy had said. Fit together perfectly. As girly as it might seem she liked the sound of that. And the red was right. They were both too stubborn for their own good but she saw that as a plus. No one would ever say their relationship would be boring. A ghost of a smile started to appear before she remembered who was sitting next to the techie.

Wendy had waited a minute before she cautiously moved her arms apart. To her surprise something close to a smile started on the blonde's face before turning into a glare she was directing back to wherever it was earlier. Following the invisible daggers, she saw who was on the receiving end. Alison Taeger sat alone next to Freddie with almost no space existing between the two. Seeing Freddie's head suddenly jump up and hearing Sam start to growl, she search for a reason.

_'Oh shit...'_

She couldn't help but blanch as Alison rubbed Freddie's leg under the table. Blindly, Wendy reached over to Carly, who was still down on herself, and started tapping her and pointing.

"Oh...My...God," whispered Carly.

The three watched the table for another minute before they saw Freddie jump up nearly falling over, grab his stuff and take off out of the cafeteria.

_With Freddie_

He dashed through the halls before reaching the A/V Club room. Fumbling with the keys for a second, he finally got it open and slammed it behind him. He leaned back and slid down the door. "She just... She..." He couldn't say it but the blush on his face didn't stop him from thinking it. Freddie didn't leave that room until the end of the day bell rang. He was going to try and go to his locker but Alison was waiting for him there.

A sudden tap on his shoulder made him jump. When he turned he couldn't help but sigh in relief as Maddie beamed back at him. "Hey Fred-" He covered her mouth before she could finish and grabbed her hand before starting for another exit.

Maddie didn't know what to do when he covered her mouth but when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to an exit, she couldn't care less what was going on.

After being as sneaky as he could, Freddie got them to his car and told Maddie to get in. Lucky for him, Carly had to help the homecoming committee and Sam of course had detention so they didn't need a ride home. So lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his passenger until she was practically yelling.

"Freddie!" Clearing his head with a shake, he apologized for not paying attention. "Wow. I haven't seen you this spaced out in a while." Freddie chuckled at that before relaxing into his seat. He was away from that mad house and was in his car with a friend. "So you still up for smoothes?" Smoothes, the underage man's alcohol. Perfect. Nodding, he started for the Groovy Smoothe.

He should have remembered what day of the week it was. Cause when they walked through the doors there wasn't a hint of testosterone in sight. _'Lady Luck Tuesdays.' _Every seat was filled with girls from school. Heck even T-Bo was letting his cousin J-Lo run the counter. He didn't like to cuss very often but what he whispered just kind of fit his day. "Fuck me..." Doing the best he could to ignore the staring again, he pulled Maddie up to the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"Three Blueberry Blitzs, two Banana Splats, and four of whatever today's special is. All larges." He turned to his friend. "What kind do you want?"

Madison just stood there for a second looking at Freddie like he had two heads. Was he trying to O.D. on smoothes? One thing was for sure, he was in need getting away from whatever was messing with his head and she knew the perfect place. "I'll just have a medium today's special." She couldn't help but look around as he paid. It seemed half the girls were either trying to set her on fire with their minds or watching Freddie with dreamy eyes. _'Definitely getting away from this.'_

It wasn't a long wait for the smoothes but Freddie couldn't help counting down every minute. When they were set down he immediately grab two of the to-go trays and headed for the door. He nearly made it too when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the one person he planned to avoid for the next few days.

Alison stood there with her usual smile. She had finally found him. They were going to have so much fun as soon as she got him alone. Suddenly, she felt a pinch near her elbow and the world became dark.** (A/N: I couldn't resist.)**

Freddie watched as Alison fell to the ground. To his surprise, Maddie was standing behind her, smoothe in hand. "What did you-"

"I pinched a nerve. Now are you gonna stand there until she wakes up or are we burning rubber?!" Feeling slightly embolden at her words, she grabbed the front of his shirt and started through the door to his car. She even managed to convince Freddie to give her the keys which she used to drive them to the park. When they got there she didn't waste anytime in taking him to her favorite place next to the lake, which was conveniently vacant. _'Perfect!'_

Freddie laid back in the grass, feeling for once today that the world was back to the way it should be. He and Maddie just relaxed and talked the whole time as he went through each smoothe. Soon he was working on his ninth and Maddie asked him how he could finish all of them. "Well maybe Sam's finally rubbing off on me but its how I relax after a day like I've been having. You wouldn't believe the crap that's been happening." A blush rushed back to his face when he thought of what Ali did. "And the sad part is I have no idea why all the girls I've seen today, minus you and Carly, have been acting so strange. But it's not something the mass consumption of liquid fruit can't cure."

Maddie couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Freddie was just too innocent and naïve but it's also what makes him so adorable. When he asked her what she was laughing at she decided to tell him the truth. "The reason the ladies of Ridgeway are acting so strange is because they think you broke up with Sam. They just want a piece of Freddie Benson for themselves." He reacted differently then she thought. Most guys would love being him right now. He just kind of stopped moving and she thought she might have broken him. When she was about to see if he was okay, he suddenly jumped up and started screaming.

"Why would they want a piece of me? I'm just plain old Freddie! It doesn't make sense!" He started pacing back and forth. It really didn't make a lick of sense. Why would anyone think he was dating Sam? Sure they hung out by themselves a lot more since Carly had joined some after school stuff and maybe their fights had turned into more fun pastime than arguing. But why would they think that?! And that still doesn't explain the other girls reacting so weirdly to him not 'dating' Sam anymore!

Maddie stepped in front of Freddie, effectively stopping him. "Just you being you _is_ what makes them like you. You're sweet, you treat everyone like a friend, you're always nice, and you're really cute." She felt all the blood in her body rush to her face. "The truth is who wouldn't like you." She looked down and started poking her fingers together again.

Freddie was in shock. The way she spoke it was almost like… He shook his head. It was impossible Maddie liked him. Well impossible decided to take the day off because not a minute after she stopped talking, she was kissing him. He didn't know how long it lasted, granted he was mostly catatonic, but when she pulled away he couldn't help but think about Sam for some reason and that freaked him out more than Maddie kissing him. It was like his mind was comparing Maddie and every other girl he thought was remotely attractive with Sam.

No girls' eyes made him entranced like hers.

No girls' mind intrigued him more than hers.

No girls' aura drew him in like hers.

No girls' personality could compare to her fiery aggression.

No girls' lips would ever hold the power over him like hers.

Maddie couldn't help but smile sadly as a look of realization grew across Freddie's face. She had always known deep down that there was no replacing Samantha Puckett in his heart, but that didn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Maddie I…you…" She shook head at what she knew was an apology. It was so Freddie. She also told him she knew it was someone else. When he offered to give her a ride home, she just shook her head and started walking around the park to clear her head.

Freddie was on some kind of auto-pilot as he drove home. The rational part of his mind was trying to decode what his subconscious was saying. _'I like Sam.'_ It was like it was written in German for all he understood it. In the end, he knew of only one person who could maybe help him. His favorite blonde demon. Looking at the clock, he saw that detention had let out an hour ago so she was most likely at Cary's or the Groovy Smoothes. When he didn't find her at T-Bo's he immediately raced to Carly's apartment. He was met with a very angry looking Carly.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she pulled Freddie into her house. The boy was not particularly high on her 'People I Like' list. When he told her he had been out with Maddie, she went into a very Sam-like rage. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she started yelling and hitting him after every word. "Why. Were. You. With. Maddie?!" As he ran from her, he asked why he shouldn't have been. For once, Carly could say she had reached a level of anger beyond Sam. "Because you were supposed to meet Sam after school!"

"No I-" His mind flashed back to this morning.

_'Freddie I need to talk to you.'_

_'I-I'll tell you after school!'_

Shit! Shit, shit, shit! How could he forget that! He didn't stand a chance of being with her now! Wait...he wanted a chance? He wanted a chance with her!

Freddie grabbed Carly's shoulders which seemed to snap her out of her anger. "Where is she right now? I have to tell her something!"

"I don't know... She took off after she couldn't find you. I think she said something about listening to some music or something."

He took off as soon as she finished.

He knew exactly where she was.

He rushed through his apartment but slowly snuck into his room. There sitting in one of the lawn chairs was Sam. They had spent quite a few afternoons sitting out on his fire escape just doing nothing. Listening to music had been high on Sam's list of things to do which is how he knew exactly where she'd be. He walked over his window trying not to make a sound. Freddie just stood there watching her for a minute and he couldn't help as an overwhelming pain took over his chest. She was just sitting with a depressed look. Now most people would say she was just sad but if you knew her this was bad. When Sam gets sad she doesn't show it. She puts on a blank face and a wall seems to go up that only Carly and sometimes Spencer can reach through.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped on the glass and waited for her to say he could come out. It may have been his by state law but that didn't contend with Sam law. She looked up at him and shot up to turn off his PearStation she had borrowed. He climbed out and waited for Sam to say something.

Sam had been sitting out on the fire escape for the past while after she couldn't find Freddie in his room. She had been going over things in her head as she listened to music. What had she really expected? Of course he would avoid her. No matter how much things had changed or how much she liked him. She should have just kept this to herself. Suddenly, Sam heard a tap over the PearPod and saw him standing there. As fast as she could she shut off the station and he climbed out. They stood quietly for a few minutes until she couldn't take it so she did what came natural. She punched him in the shoulder and tried to start an argument.

"Where were you?"

His shoulders slumped. Freddie didn't really feel the punch but he did feel her words. She was mad and he had lost his chance but what do you expect when you stand someone up for over an hour?

"I've been having a very...abnormal day. I completely forgot about this afternoon. I went straight to the Groovy Smoothe, bought nine smoothes, and then drove to the park. I'm really sorry I forgot. I know I'm a really sucky friend but do you-"

Sam couldn't take it. He looked really down the whole time and he wouldn't shut up so she thumped him in the head effectively making him stop. "If you would shut up for a minute I could tell you I accept your apology...if you buy me smoothes for the rest of the week." His answer of yes came a bit fast that it kind of freaked her out. An awkward silence settled over them. She could only think of one thing to talk about but she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. The thing was she felt something at the back of her mind telling her to do it. Why couldn't her mind cooperate? _'Guess it's worth a shot.'_

"So you want to hear what I wanted to talk about or not?"

Feeling relieved she had forgiven him, Freddie leaned against the window seal. "Oh yeah. Go ahead and shoot."

Sam's legs started to give way as he was smiling just like this morning. _'Again with the smile?!' _Moving back, she used the railing for balance. "Well you know how we've been hanging out more these past few months, right?" He nodded. "Well at first I didn't really like the idea but as time went by some things have...changed." He looked at her confused. She started wringing her hands together. "I started...getting used to being alone with you. Maybe even liking it... What I'm trying to say is that I...kind of...like you now." She covered her face with her hands and braced for the rejection. It was a beyond girly move but even she has moments.

Freddie felt his heart, for a lack of a better term, explode. Sam liked him. Sam liked him! He didn't lose his chance. He moved forward, pulled her hands from her face and beamed. "I didn't lose my chance..." he whispered.

Sam, who had looked down when he moved her hands, looked up to ask what he said only to see him beaming at her. If she melted from his smile before she was practically a block of ice outside in the middle of summer now. But why was he smiling? She got her answer when he gently grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She remembered how in movies girls always said they felt fireworks. Well fireworks didn't have jackshit on the nukes going off in her head. She couldn't help but tangle her fingers in his hair, something she had wanted to do for a while now. Her aggressive side started kicking in and she started kissing more forcefully. She couldn't help but smile as he did the same.

Unbeknownst to the two, Sam had started moving forward and pushed Freddie back until finally they fell backwards through his still open window. But it didn't really stop them. Soon though the need for air took over and they pulled apart. Their breathes mingled together as they did their hardest to get their lungs caught up. Freddie was the first to speak through gasps.

"You know...there was a...rumor about...us going out?"

Sam laughed around a gasp.

"Thank...Wendy...for that. She started it...so we could finally...stop being stubborn. Her exact words were 'fit together perfectly'."

"I like the sound of that." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before asking, "So should we make the rumor true?"

Sam pretended to think it over for a minute. "Read my lips."

And the kissing frenzy started again.

**So there you have it. Review if you liked it. Feedback is always good.**

**To those that don't realize what Ali did, think logically. If someone is rubbing your leg where is the next place that's going to make you jump?**

**And to those who would like to see more I have a poll up and would like to let you, the readers, pick my next story. I only like to do one story at a time but I can never pick just one to do. So be helpful.**


End file.
